


Dub-con Drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read the summary please, not able to put them all up here, so many different tags going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are smutty dub-con drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dub-con, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, masturbation, edging, orgasm denial.  
> Pairing: Loki x Grandmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, that became a little bit more than roughly 500 words, but apparently that happens to me all the time with this pairing…

“You are late. You know I hate that,” the Grandmaster said on a gentle tone, but the words were chastising enough to make his displeasure clear.

Loki swallowed the feeling of unease and gave a small smile while the lie so easily fell from his lips. “My apologies. I was having trouble deciding what to wear for this _special occasion_.”

Of course, Loki hadn’t been told what the ‘special occasion’ was. He never knew as he only got told to dress up nicely and be present.

The Grandmaster lifted an eyebrow and gave him a once over. Then he said, amused, “Oh, Lo-lo, you know it doesn’t matter who you ah- _wear_ , or not, you always look amazing.”

Heat crept to Loki’s cheeks. After weeks he still wasn’t used to the man’s praise, and more so, it also still gave him the shivers. The sensation of unease; that something was _off_.

“Now… Now, I appreciate that you have dolled up all for me, but you see…” The Grandmaster laughed. “This special occasion is just you and me. And ah- I’d much rather see that attire on the floor, if you get what I mean.”

“I get what you mean,” Loki sourely answered. This was going to be a long night…

“Good, good! I know you would,” the Grandmaster said pleased and made an impatient motion with his hand for Loki to rid himself of his clothes.

Grudgingly, Loki obliged.

“The… I acquired something new today,” the Grandmaster said with a little smile.

Loki stopped while he was in the middle of peeling of his shirt. The Grandmaster always forbid him to magic his clothing away. Loki suspected it was because the man loved to show him who was in charge - a cruel manner for Loki to make him submit - and not because the man liked watching him strip. Though the latter might have been an added benefit as Loki was currently being watched like a hawk.

An ominous feeling settled in his stomach. Whenever the Grandmaster gained something ‘new’, it was often something he didn’t fully like. Well, mostly, at the beginning that was.

“Did you?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse with the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Yes, yes. I will get- hey, don't stop now,” the Grandmaster gestured at Loki who was still midway ridding of his shirt. “You were already late and you know… You know I don't like waiting.”

Without answering Loki took off his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Heat crept to his cheeks again at the same time a shiver ran down his spine as the Grandmaster ogled him with a look that Loki had come to recognize as predatory.

Quickly he discarded the rest of his attire.

“On the bed, on your back,” the Grandmaster commanded. With a gleeful smile he held up a glass vial with a strange light-purple liquid and joined Loki on the bed.

“If-” Loki swallowed, that ominous feeling now triple folded. “If I may ask. What is that?”

The Grandmaster laughed. “Oh, ha! Yes, you may ask.”

Any further explanation didn’t follow and Loki knew that he indeed was allowed to ask, but it didn’t mean he would get an answer.

“Now, I’m… ah- quite sure you will _enjoy_ this,” the Grandmaster said and grabbed Loki’s half hard member to pour a generous amount over the head.

Loki froze for a moment, expecting to feel something immediately, but nothing seemed to happen. The texture of the strange liquid felt oily and slick and the man rubbed it over the head of his rapidly hardening erection and down over the shaft.

The Grandmaster kept stroking him for a while on a leisurely pace, little bolts of pleasure zinging down Loki’s spine and rolling through his nerves.

Then the Grandmaster stopped and let him go. “You can… You can finish that yourself, can’t you?”

Immediately Loki was on alert again and he couldn’t refrain his eyes from narrowing a fraction with suspicion. This was an unusual request for the ruler of the Trash Planet as Loki had quickly come to understand that the man always wanted to be in control.

“Yes,” he breathed and took himself in hand.

“Good, good. I’ll sit over here and just enjoy the view,” the Grandmaster smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Heat crept to Loki’s cheeks once more, but he did as he was asked; pleasuring himself.

Whatever the liquid was supposed to do, it didn’t hinder him and soon Loki was approaching his orgasm. Uncertain his eyes wandered to the Grandmaster, seeking silent approval to finish. He suspected that the man would deny him his orgasm - it wouldn’t be the first time - but that wasn’t the case.

“Don’t look at me. Or actually, _do_ look at me, but go on,” the Grandmaster urged.

Still a little uncertain, but spurred on by the man’s words and his body’s desire for release, Loki continued.

The familiar, prickling sensation of an oncoming orgasm crept from his spine to his groin, settling in his balls, but just as he thought bliss would overtake him, nothing seemed to happen. The prickling and screaming sensation stayed where it was, demanding release, but try as he might, Loki couldn’t come.

He stopped his efforts, but immediately the Grandmaster chastised him over it. “I didn’t… Did I say you could stop? Go on.”

A little reluctant Loki continued stroking himself and now he understood what the liquid did. “I… I can’t,” he breathed.

“I know, I know!” the Grandmaster exclaimed happily. “Wonderful, isn’t it? I’m glad it’s working, we’re going to have so much fun.”

Loki wasn’t so sure it was going to be fun. Actually, tethering on that edge was maddening and he was sure the Grandmaster was going to keep him in that state for hours. He wondered if the effect of the liquid even wore off within reasonable hours and if he would reach his climax _at all_.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dub-con, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, hand-job, blow-job.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Male!Reader

“You have no idea of what I want to do to you,” Loki snarled as he corned you against the wall.

“And what would that be? Kill me?”

“So insolent. Killing you would be boring,” Loki purred and then leaned in to whisper in your ear. “I have so many other things in mind that are far more  _ satisfying _ .”

Suddenly his hand was on the inside of your thigh, working its way up to your groin to cup your manhood through the fabric of your jeans. “ _ Much _ more satisfying,” he whispered. Then the God leaned back with a grin to look at you, his hand still on your bulge.

For a moment you were stunned, both by his forwardness and the meaning of his words. Your muscles tightened a fraction as you wanted to defy him. You swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in your throat. You weren’t sure if you wanted this.

When you had recovered from your initial shock, you grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, but to no avail. Loki was stronger. “No,” you breathed, the word rolling from your tongue without conviction, making it sound airy and as if you wanted what he was offering.

Maybe you did.

“Sshh,” Loki hushed, rubbing circular motions over your groin, sending soft pangs of pleasure through your body. “Surrender to me and I shall give you what you want.”

The dark promise curled around you like sweet poison and Loki was quick to make sure that poison entered your veins. Cold lips traced your jawline until he had reached your ear, sucking on the lobe before he went down to nibble and suck the sensitive spot on your throat. His hand found entrance in your jeans, fingers curling around your half-hard member to stroke you leisurely.

“What I- I want?” you stuttered. Warm pleasure coursed through your veins at his ministrations and you had to bite back a moan.

“After I have gotten what I want,” Loki breathed against your neck, “and  _ if _ you have been a good boy, I shall satisfy your needs.”

Your defiance melted away like snow before the sun, his words evoking a desire within you to give the God what he wanted, to  _ please _ him.

You bucked your hips into his touch, seeking more of that delicious friction, and you claimed his mouth with yours.

Loki hummed and smirked against your lips. “Eager Human,” he purred. “Now, be a good boy and get on your knees for your King.”

A small whine wrought itself from your throat - both due to the enticing demand as to the knowledge that he would stop his ministrations. Nonetheless you obeyed, sinking to your knees, your hands already coming up to undo his leather pants, but Loki swatted them away.

“No! Patience,” he chastised, looking down at you with those piercing green eyes.

You sat back on your heels looking up at him eagerly, awaiting his command.

Loki undid his leather pants and took out his hard member with one hand, the other knotting in your hair. “Open up.”

Your tongue darted out to lick your lips and then you opened your mouth, ready for him to use.

Slowly Loki pushed inside of the warm and wet cave of your mouth, his erection heavy on your tongue and filling your mouth. “Now, eager Human. Show me that you crave to please me,” he demanded with that dark and enticing voice of his.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you set to it, swirling the head with your tongue, hollowing your cheeks and bobbing your head to work your way to take him deeper.

“Look at me!” he ordered and your eyes flew open to look at the God hovering over you. The little hums of approval and clipped moans you got from the God made a fire settle in your groin. Shamelessly you rocked your hips against nothing but air.

“Pleasure yourself, eager Mortal,” Loki panted. “But you do not get to come until I say you can.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dub-con, dubious consent, sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, vaginal fingering.  
> Pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

“Go ahead, scream out, no one will care,” Loki whispered from behind in your ear.

You could feel him pressing against your back, his hand on your arm which you shrugged off. “Touch me again and I might.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, placing his hand on your hip. “I have seen you tonight. Your eyes searching the crowd, looking for me. The look of sadness on your face when you could not.”

His other hand had landed on your other hip and slowly he walked you forward, pushing you against the wall, your cheek pressing against the cold surface.

You swallowed. You couldn’t deny that you found this horribly arousing and your body was already celebrating about the prospect -  _ if _ that prospect would come true - dampness settling between your legs. Your eyes had indeed wandered the crowd this evening, looking for him, but now that he had found you, you weren’t so sure. Loki was undeniably handsome, yet you couldn’t fully shake off the sense of  _ wrongness _ .

“You are wearing that sinful dress just for me, are you not, Little Girl?” the God purred, his hands sneaking underneath the hem of your dress to rub the outsides your thighs. “You wanted my attention, you  _ yearned  _ for it, did you not?”

Your breath hitched in your throat as he unraveled you with words - there was far more truth to his statement than you liked to admit.

His hands traveled to the inside of your thighs, caressing your skin and sending shivers all over your body. Then he stroked over the front of your panties, down to your sex, making you gasp.

“You have my attention now, Little Girl.”

“Y-yes,” you stuttered as he rubbed over the fabric that covered your sensitive bundle, sparks of pleasure scooting up your spine.

Then Loki’s mouth was on your neck, kissing his way to your earlobe which he gave a little bite before he spoke. “Are you still going to scream?”

His sultry voice sent shivers to your core, wetting your panties further. All you could do was stutter while his mouth found its way back to your neck, his hand still rubbing your sex. “N-no.”

“Good girl,” he crooned and pushed your panties aside, trailing one finger over your folds. “Or a bad girl?” he chuckled. “Already wet for me. You  _ did _ yearn for me. For my touch. Oh, I do not even have to ask, because I  _ know _ .”

His free hand roamed over your stomach, slowly inching northwards until he had found your breast, fondling the plump flesh and fingers that softly pinched your nipple. You couldn’t bite back a moan at the touch and in a moment of desire you rocked your hips into the touch of his other hand. That sense of that wrongness had flown out the window, and now both your mind and body demanded more.

Loki wasn’t shy on giving it to you.

“My hands roaming your body,” he whispered in your ear, “Pushing my fingers inside of you,” and with those words, he did just that, two fingers finding entrance into your wet core. He curled them inside of you before he slowly dragged them out, only to push them back inside,  _ hard _ .

The fire it sent through your body made you moan and Loki chuckled. “Cry for me, Little Girl. Nobody will hear it while I give you more than you have been fantasizing about.”

More moans and gasps escaped from your throat as Loki’s fingers worked you expertly. He hit just the right spots and soon you were a shaking mess. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, granting him better access to your neck - an invitation the God gladly took and he sucked and nibbled the sensitive flesh on your throat.

“My fingers deep inside of you, that is what you wanted.  _ This _ is what you wanted. Come for me and let me hear those delightful sounds you make.”

Those erotic and demanding words, his lips on your throat, and his hand on your breast playing with your nipple were enough to sent you over the edge. Your walls clenched around his fingers while your orgasm washed over you, a stuttered moan tearing itself from your throat.

When you came down from your high you were gasping for air, Loki’s fingers still working inside of you.

“What a beautiful sound,” Loki purred darkly. “Let’s see how many more times you can produce that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dub-con, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, mastrubation, choking, F/M sex.  
> Pairing: oki x fem!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend Lokikingofasgardlover713 for coming up with this idea.

“As punishment for boarding my ship I will take you hard in every way I know you fear.”

More than a little scared you took a step back, hitting the wall behind you. The intensity with which Loki had spoken the words made you doubt your friendship. Granted, you had been wrong, boarding his spaceship without permission, but you only had done so because you figured he could use the help.

And if not the help, than a friend.

“I- I only wanted t-to help,” you stuttered. You hadn’t meant for him to discover you already.

Menacingly Loki approached you and you pressed your back harder against the wall, wishing the metal would just swallow you then and there.

“You failed to obey my command,” he hissed, his green eyes boring into you as his hand snaked up to wrap around the column of your throat. Cold fingers against your warm flesh. Yet he didn’t squeeze.

“L-Loki,” you tried.

“I warned you in advance. Not obeying my orders shall evoke punishment. I just passed judgement and handed you your punishment. Are you going to disobey me again?” Now he did squeeze, briefly cutting of your airway as a warning.

Furiously you shook your head. “N-no.”

“Are you going to obey me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Take off your clothes. All of them!”

With shaking hands you found the buttons of your tunic, undoing them one by one while the God watched like a hawk, his fingers never leaving you throat. With a soft swoosh the leather fell to the floor and then your trembling hands found the belt of your trousers, undoing them.

Loki’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, his green eyes still keeping you riveted to the spot. Something about that look sent goosebumps all over your skin. His thumb rubbing the skin covering the artery of your throat made you wonder how his lips and teeth would feel on your flesh.

Heat crept to your cheeks as you discarded the remainder of your clothing, looking down as you stood naked before him, the cold of the metal wall still pressing against our back creating a contrast to the warmth that was coursing through your veins.

“Touch yourself,” came his sultry command.

Uncertain your eyes flicked up, searching his face.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” he growled.

With rapid breathing your hand landed on your hip, gliding down to your sex and finding your folds. You weren’t fully wet yet, but it was enough for some friction.

Little shocks of pleasure ran through your body as you touched yourself, and in a moment of boldness your eyes locked with his, your other hand going to your chest to rub over your breast and play with your nipple.

Little whimpers began to form in the back of your throat and apparently your display pleased the God as he watched with a predatory smile.

“Stop!” he commanded, the words turning the warm blood in your veins to ice and out of sheer shock you stopped.

Quickly Loki snatched your wrist, pulling your hand away from your sex and putting your fingers in his mouth to suck on them.

Your heart was already hammering in your chest, and the blood in your veins that previously had turned to eyes shifted back into liquid fire. You moaned as his tongue lapped your fingers, sucking hard on your digits.

Again Loki squeezed your throat, but this time it wasn’t brief and you struggled to breathe. Big gulps of air found their way to your lungs when he granted you a moment of respite, a slight dizziness making your brain fuzzy.

You hadn’t noticed that your fingers had already left his mouth, nor that he had undone his pants to take out his hard length. Suddenly you felt the head of his erection pressed against your wet entrance and the strong God lifted you up in the air, spreading your legs to enter you.

Immediately he cut off your air again, snapping his hips harshly and thrusting deep inside of you.

“This is what you fear, is it not?” he growled darkly and squeezed harder.

Without your ability to talk or even breathe, you resorted to making a distressed sound in the back of your throat. Then air found your lungs again only to turn into shallow hiccups as Loki pounded into you, stealing the meager amount of breath you had.

Loki grinned, a mixture of delight, mischief and something predatory that scared and aroused you at the same time. “Let me show you that you have nothing to fear,” he rasped and his fingers around your throat tightened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dub-con, dubious consent, explicit sexual content, plot what plot/porn without plot, dom/sub dynamics, blowjob, F/M sex, gangbang.  
> Pairing: Loki x OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s to the first gangbang I’ve ever written.

“I love you, but you have no idea what you’re talking about,” Islin said.

The look on Loki’s face was a mixture of anger and disbelief. “You are doubting the greatest sorcerer on all the Nine Realms?” he hissed. “You are doubting  _ me _ ? A God!”

Islin snorted and with a flick of her wrist she created a duplicate of herself. “Touch it. You’ll go right through. I’m telling you, it can’t be done.”

“It can be done,” Loki said arrogantly, sticking his nose in the air. “I shall make you a deal. If I fail, I shall teach you how to cast illusions. If  _ you  _ fail-” A wicked and predatory grin spread across his face, “-you are mine for the next twenty four hours to do with as I please.”

Islin tapped a finger against her lips, thinking about the proposal. She wasn’t entirely sure what he meant with ‘being his’, but she was curious. She was also pretty sure she was right about her case. Loki would be teaching her how to cast an illusion - a fair deal. “Fine,” she said boldly.

As if Loki didn’t need to be told twice he created a duplicate of himself who stepped towards Islin’s duplicate, reaching out and her duplicate faded upon his touch. Then the God’s duplicate was in front of her, fingers curling around her jaw. “You are mine now,” the duplicate said ominous. “One can create a duplicate that is real to the touch, and I am going to make sure you shall never forget that.”

Shocked at his dark words Islin took a step backwards only to bump against someone. She swiveled on her heel and was met by Loki’s green eyes boring into her. “I- I-” she stuttered. “I’m no l-longer sure if I-I want this d-deal.”

“Do not worry,” Loki purred. “You are going to like this.”

Suddenly the room shifted and Islin was naked, positioned on her hand and feet on a bed. One naked God was standing before her, and she didn’t doubt there was another one behind her.

Slender fingers twisted in her hair. “You are mine to use,” the Loki in front of her said. “Now open up.”

Something within Islin suddenly threw all caution out of the window. The God standing before her was beautiful and gorgeous, and right now she wanted nothing more than to please and taste him.

Obediently she opened her mouth, making satisfied noises in the back of her throat as his hard flesh passed her lips.

Islin looked up at him, her blue eyes locking with his green ones and she swore she could hear Loki make a satisfied moan.

Then a hand landed on the small of her back, caressing her ass and kneading the flesh before fingers found her folds. The hard flesh in her mouth, combined with the small, lustful grunts Loki made, had made her wet.

The hand teasing her sex fell away, and something warm and hard nudged her entrance.

Loki’s hand was still in her hair and he tightened that grip when the duplicate (or was it Loki himself?) pushed inside of her hot and wet core. Islin moaned around the erection filling her mouth and at the feeling of the God filling her up.

Pure pleasure shuddered through her body as Loki pounded into her core and mouth, his fingers finding her clit to tease.

“I told you duplicates can be made solid and touchable.”

Briefly Islin was confused, because neither the Loki in front of her or behind her had spoken. It had come from her left. Her eyes drifted to the side, another Loki standing there with a big grin.

Islin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as more ecstasy wrecked her body. Both Loki’s had picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper into her, leaving her a breathless and whimpering mess.

“Do not ever doubt me again,” The Loki to her side hissed after which his voice turned into a dark purr. “And as I promised, I shall make you remember forever.”


End file.
